taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Reputation
Jack Antonoff Max Martin Shellback Ali Payami |single 1 = Look What You Made Me Do |single 1 released = August 25, 2017 |single 2 = ...Ready For It? |single 2 link = ...Ready For It |single 2 released = October 24, 2017 |single 3 = End Game |single 3 released = November 14, 2017 |single 4 = New Year's Day |single 4 released = November 27, 2017 |single 5 = Gorgeous |single 5 released = January 12, 2018 |single 6 = Delicate |single 6 released = March 12, 2018 |previous = 1989 |next = Lover |single 7 = Getaway Car|single 7 link = |single 7 released = September 6, 2018}}Reputation (stylized as reputation) is the sixth studio album by Taylor Swift. It was released on November 10, 2017 through Big Machine Records. The album was leaked a few hours before its release date. Background On August 18, 2017, Swift wiped all posts from her social media accounts, as well as her official website.Taylor Swift Blacks Out All of Her Social Media and the Internet Is Melting A few days later, Swift posted a series of clips of a snake,Taylor Swift Reputation: Singer unveils new album name, cover and release date which referenced her feuds with Kanye West, Katy Perry, Calvin Harris, and Kim Kardashian the previous year.Taylor Swift Has a History With Snakes: Here's the Backstory Fans speculated that Swift was about to announce an upcoming album.Is Taylor Swift releasing new music? Her mysterious snake videos hint yes On August 23, Swift announced the album on her Instagram, revealing the album cover art and release date. Reputation was released on November 10, 2017. The album's lead single, "Look What You Made Me Do", was released on August 25, 2017.Look what you made us do: Critics slam Taylor Swift's comeback single The album was also released with two editions of a magazine, also titled Reputation, and available exclusively at Target. Taylor has done a lot of marketing for her new album through surprise visits on Instagram to her fans as well as stalking fans and inviting 20 of them to listen to her Reputation album in London. Before the album was released, the number of pre-orders reached more than 400,000 units, double the amount of her ''1989'' album. During its release date on November 10, the album's first date sales reached 700,000 units. The album became the fastest album in history to reach the #1 spot on US iTunes, only six minutes after its release. Only after four days of its release, reputation was certified platinum (meaning it has sold a million units) with 1,050,000 units. reputation then proceeded to sell 1.28 million copies in the US in its debut week, making it the best selling album of 2017. This has led to Swift being the only person to debut four albums that are certified platinum, following 1989 (1.29M units), Red (1.21M units), and Speak Now (1.05M units) since 1991. The album debuted at number one on Billboard 200 during the week of December 2, 2017. In addition to that, reputation also sold more than the combined sales of the 199 albums on Billboard 200 for that week. Singles The lead single, "Look What You Made Me Do" was released on August 25, 2017 and its music video premiered on August 27, 2017 at the 2017 MTV Video Music Awards. "Gorgeous" was announced as the album’s second single. On September 2, 2017, Swift teased on Instagram that the first track off reputation, titled "...Ready For It?", was going to be released as a promotional single. It was made available for digital download with the pre-order of Reputation on September 3, 2017. On October 23, 2017, a teaser of the music video for the song was released, with the full video having its premiere on October 26. On October 24, 2017, the song impacted rhythmic contemporary radio as the album's second single. On November 14, 2017, "End Game" featuring Ed Sheeran and Future was released as the third single. The music video was released at midnight on January 11, 2018. On November 27, 2017, "New Year's Day" was released as the fourth single exclusively for country radio stations. On January 12, 2018, "Gorgeous" was released as the fifth single exclusively in the UK. On March 12, 2018, "Delicate" was released as the sixth single, the music video premiered on March 11, 2018 during the iHeartRadio Music Awards. On September 6, 2018, "Getaway Car" was released as the seventh single exclusively in Australia and New Zealand. Promotional singles On October 19, 2017, Swift announced she would be releasing a new song titled "Gorgeous". It became available the next day through digital retailers and streaming services as a promotional single from the album. On November 2, 2017. Swift announced she would be releasing the second promotional song from Reputation, while posting teasers on her official Twitter and Instagram accounts. The track, titled "Call It What You Want" was released at midnight on November 3, 2017. Track listing Awards and Nominations American Music Awards ''2018'' * Favorite Pop/Rock Album - Won Billboard Music Awards ''2018'' * Top Billboard 200 Album * Top Selling Album - Won Grammy Awards ''2019'' * Best Pop Vocal Album Japan Gold Disc Awards ''2018'' * Best 3 Albums (Western) - Won Juno Awards ''2018'' * International Album of the Year Liberia Awards ''2018'' * Independent Impact Award - Won References Category:Albums Category:Reputation